


Eternal sunshine

by Moonie_mars



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Dripping love, Feelings, Feels, I Love You, Innocence, Kai loves Soobin, Love, Love and Happiness, M/M, Short One Shot, Soobin loves Kai, Sweet, everything is okay, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie_mars/pseuds/Moonie_mars
Summary: "...And when one of them meets the other half, the actual half of himself, whether he be a lover of youth or a lover of another sort, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy and one will not be out of the other's sight, as I may say, even for a moment... ”― Plato





	Eternal sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> For the people I broke their hearts with the last unrequited love I wrote

Fingers traced lips, touch soft barely there, like rose petals brushing against his lips, he smiled, softly as well basking in the feeling of warmness, all his nerves standing on point for different reasons, the feeling of something he couldn’t quite describe, like feeling way too much, a bit overwhelming but good.

Safe, strong, stable, he didn’t open his eyes but he could see shadows dancing around on his eyelids, fingers traced up, to his cheek and ended on his eyes, dancing, like trying to say something without breaking the silence both of them had fallen into.

It was then that the soft must of the touch disappeared, leaving marks of love, a path of burning ice where the fingers had touched, it made his body shudder, flowers blooming inside him, almost stealing away all of his air to breath. But before his world of dreams could come crashing down the older got closer.

Lips against lips, chaste, almost childlike, something akin to innocence, something close to fullness of everything he could ever need, it was like he was cold before, freezing inside the loneliness of the missing touch, now though, lips brushed against him, pressing softly but constantly with increasing force, increasing love, and he responded the same way, giving his air, his soul.

Hands came too, holding him close, pulling him close, over and over again even though they were as close as they could be, warm seeping into his body from the other, he was cold now, but his world was melting under the other, leaving all of himself bare to the other to have, he was powerless there, as much as the other was, both succumbing to the way their hearts beat at the same time for each other.

Kai opened his eyes, just so to be able to see a glimmer of the world that was around him, the older had his eyes closed, his place skin sporting flowers on his cheeks, like the clouds from the sundown, he couldn’t help the smile that grew on his lips, to see the older in that way, it was just for his eyes only and he basked in the truth of his thoughts.

Lips begging for more with just actions, the way their air became the same and they only breathed each other, needing each other, it was like being the same and not at all at the same time, feelings bursting and drowning them inside, painting the world in shades of colours they couldn’t describe, yet their world couldn’t last for long, even if they knew, they closed their eyes and just basked in the seconds turned eternity for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone starts screaming at me, no, they're just kissing not doing anything else.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, and I hope you like it


End file.
